Good Morning
by Shadowed Sunshine
Summary: A lazy morning before a world meeting in the Vargas-Beilschmidt house.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Good Morning

Ludwig was always the first one up. At six o'clock sharp, he was downstairs in the kitchen getting ready to make breakfast before the morning run.

Today was no different, except for some reason Feliciano was up too. It was strange for the normally lazy country to be awake at such an early time, but Ludwig wasn't going to question it. If Feli was finally doing something productive, he didn't want to do something to change that.

"Ve~ Ludwig, can we have pasta for breakfast?" Feli asked, joyful as ever.

"Nein. We're having wurst and eggs, unless you want to cook something." Ludwig replied. He had eaten so much pasta in the past hundred years.

Feli paused. Ludwig took note that the bubbly Italian hadn't yet opened his eyes. "I'll make us some toast, then. We can add some of the garlic butter Romano gave us too!"

"Er, that's fine, I guess." Ludwig busied himself with finding a pan and setting it on the stove.

Feliciano, having finally opened his amber eyes, danced around the kitchen, trying to locate the loaf of bread.

Ludwig chuckled at the sight, Feli was really very precious. He remembered something suddenly.

"Hey Feliciano, I'll be right back, I should go check to make sure that today's meeting times haven't changed. You know how they like to switch things up and confuse us."

"Okay! I can make-a sure that the sausage doesn't burn!"

Ludwig nodded in acknowledgement and left the room, making his way up to their shared bedroom to find his cell phone. After last year, he wasn't going to risk not double checking the meeting times. The times had been changed at the last minute and he was the only one who hadn't been aware. He'd walked into the meeting room an hour late to find complete and total chaos. Romano had been smashing tomatoes in Spain's hair, France was being strangled by England, and America had been filming the whole thing instead of trying to stop it. It had been a mess that had taken two loud yells to fix.

Ludwig unplugged his phone and checked his emails. There were a few from his boss, but none notifying him about scheduling changes. Satisfied, he turned off his phone and set it on the nightstand, leaving the room.

Walking through the hallway, he noted that Kiku seemed to be awake now too, if the vacant room and neatly made bed were any indication. Leave it to Kiku to clean up after himself in a house he was a guest at. The meeting was being held in Berlin, so Ludwig had offered to let Kiku stay with him and Feliciano instead of booking and paying for a hotel room.

Going downstairs, he paused in the doorway, observing the peaceful scene in the kitchen. Kiku was sleepily heating water in a kettle on the stove for tea. Feliciano was flipping wurst in one pan and humming quietly. In a pot on the back burner, Feli was boiling water, presumably for pasta. Ludwig smiled softly. Some things never change. He was suddenly overcome with the urge to hug the joyful Italian in a rare display of affection.

Ludwig walked towards Feliciano, intent on giving Feli a hug. Ludwig wasn't a very outgoing person or fond of physical contact, but when it came to Feliciano, he found that he didn't mind it as much. Gott, the things that Feli could do to him. The brunette had Ludwig wrapped around his little pinky finger, and he wasn't even aware of it.

Feliciano turned to look at him then and smiled, waving a hand and at that moment, Ludwig knew, _this is_ _what love feels like._

SHINK! Right as Ludwig walked by it, the toaster popped up the toast. The sudden sound startled Ludwig so badly that he jumped and let out a noise of surprise, all while making eye contact with Feli. His face instantly began to burn.

Feliciano burst into laughter. "Doitsu!~ You should see your face right now! You're so red!" he managed to choke out between laughs.

Ludwig put a hand over his face to hide his embarrassment. He hoped Kiku hadn't seen it too. Peeking out between his fingers, he saw that luck was not on his side. Kiku was smirking and slightly red, trying in vain to control his amusement. Soon the normally stoic country let out a snort which turned into a full on laugh.

Feliciano had doubled over by now, laughing so hard that he was wheezing and gasping for air. Ludwig could see tears in his eyes. Kiku was chuckling, with a hand over his mouth as an attempt to muffle his laughter, his eyes sparking. Ludwig stood there as the two laughed at him.

Finally, Feliciano calmed down enough to stand up and walk over to him. "Don't worry, Ludwig. You can protect me from the mean Englishmen with scary eyebrows, and I can protect you from big scary toast monsters." Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and smiled.

Ludwig leaned down and returned the hug, smiling as well. "Ja, I guess you will." _Oh yes, this is definitely what love feels like._

(Japan filmed the whole thing somehow and it ended up on YouTube the next day, much to Germany's embarrassment.)


End file.
